sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarruu the Imaggi
"With Imagination, The Sky's the Limit!!" Yarruu is unfinished but hopfully may be finished soon Basic Information Name: Yarruu Imagine Sky Species: Imaggi(it's Pronounced Imag-ee) Mental Age: 20-ish(but acts 6-10) Physical Age: 73 Occupation: (Unpaid)Scientist Alignment: Neutral Good Birth-day: August 26th Nicknames: Yarry(Stellar, Sky) Fav Song: Behind The Mask - SlyphStorm & TIFWhitney Fav Sayings: "I Can't Adult Today, Please don't make me adult" "Keep calm and throw a blanket over it" Appearance Yarruu has grey fur and dark grey hair. She Prefers to have the appearance of a cat. She wears a raggy blue-grey lab coat and brown pants. She doesn't have a left arm Personality Yarruu is Fun loving and childish, she hates "Adulting" She's smart but doesn't show it much. She's Silly. She can be lazy at times. She's Supportive Powers Yarruu can Produce a pair of lavender Wings out of imagination. She can alter her body to her will; except for her left arm, thats gone forever(or she's too lazy, the world will never know) Weaknesses Yarruu's body is "Fragile"(Unfinished...i think) Flaws Yarruu is Naive to many things that were non-existant in Imagaria and is also Naive to anything that was out of her "Bubble"(aka the lab) She tends to waste time cleaning up stuff or organizing things (Unfinished i think..) Backstory Pre-Almost-Extinction Yarruu was a citizen of Imagaria, born to two guards for the royals. She went through trianing to become a guard like her parents at 7 but was proven to be "Fragile" and seen unfit to be a guard, which then landed her in a scientist position. She didn't do much but invent stuff with all the other scientists until war broke out from an unknown force, which then she made things to help the guards defend Imagaria and made cryogenic Sleep Pods.Somewhere in between the previous and the future a stray ray beam hit a shelf and in a bizarre incident she lost her arm. When the war got bad enough she was sent into cryogenic sleep agenst her own will. After war After the war Yarruu woke up in her old lab and went to investigate and saw a town named Spring Grove that almost surrounded the ruins. She went to check out the town and found it cool, so she decided to live there(Foreverly Unfinished) Likes And Dislikes Likes - Imaginating things - Flying - Making Friends - Cute/Fluffy things - Stuff Being Clean Dislikes - Bullies - Dirt - Stuff being out of place Relationships Stellar the Rabbit: Yarruu and Stellar are pretty good friends and like to "pretend" they are part of a Team with Sky and Echa. Echa the Hedgehog: Echa and Yarruu are good friends, in their "made-up" team she is the leader. Sky The Cat: Sky is Yarruu's BFF, they would be sisters if it was possible. Mariee Imagination May(Passed on): Yarruu Knew Mariee in the lab, she went out of the lab once and never came back... Family Relationships Mirai Imagine Sky(Passed on): Mirai was Yarruu's mom, she was head guard for royalty and led the the army... Zumu Imagine Sky(Passed on): Zumu was Mirai's left hand man and Yarruu's Dad Kokoa Imagine Sky: Ko(#bestNicknames) is Yarruu's brother who was a farmer, it is unknown he is alive Trivia -Yarruu's Birth-day is her creation date -Yarruu was created from doodling -Yarruu originally was going to have her own special power but was scrapped Category:Imaggis Category:Neutral Good Category:Female